Harry Situation
by ForbiddenStories
Summary: When a potions experiment goes horribly wrong Harry Potter finds himself victim to Draco Malfoy's playful desires.


Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley sat in the Gryffindor common room around a bubbling cauldron. Harry looked at the clock to his left as it struck two am, sighing in irritation. They had been at this potion of Hermine's for two hours now. This was definitely not how he wanted to spend his Saturday night, but Hermione was just so excited about this new potion, he just couldn't say no. He stifled his fifteenth yawn for that night and turned back to the group.

"Hermione, how long now?" Ron asked, tearing open a chocolate frog.

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled. "It will be done in about fifteen minutes. Why are you so impatient tonight?"

"I'm not, you just won't let me touch anything. Harry gets to help, why cant I?" He pointed at Harry as he saw him drop in yet another ingredient. Harry raised his arms in defense about to protest when Hermione cut him off.

"Ron, do you remember the last time you tried to help?" Ron shuddered and popped another chocolate into his mouth, sinking in defeat.

Hermione looked at the gloom boy with a ping of sadness. "Actually, Ron, could you run up to my room and grab my hair brush?"

Ron grinned from ear to ear and stood up. "Right, I'm on it!" He said before darting up to the room.

"So where exactly did you hear about this potion, Hermione?" Harry asked staring into the bubbling mess.

"It was in a magazine I picked up in Diagon Alley called, _Witch Hair is Right for You_."

"It's going to be weird seeing you with smooth, shiny, and straight hair." He said, curling a strand of her hair around his finger.

Just then, Ron bounded down the stairs with hair brush in hand and what looked like to be feathers in his hair.

"Ron...are you okay?" Harry asked with a smirk, raising a single eyebrow.

Ron grimaced and spit a few feathers out of his mouth before answering, "Your roommates didn't really enjoy the fact that I was in the girls dormitory...so the beat me down with pillows. It was horrifying." His voice squeaked at the end on the sentence sending Harry and Hermione into a fit of laughter.

When the laughter subsided Hermione waved her hand beckoning Ron over. "Okay, just give me the hair bush." She said stirring the potion counter clockwise. She reached up and grabbed the strand of hair that he held in his hands before dropping it in. The liquid sizzled before sending a cloud of smoke in the air with a poof.

"Alright, its finished." She poured herself a cup and sniffed it, turning her nose up at the foul oder. "Guys, I'm afraid. I mean, what if I did it wrong? Well I'm sure I didn't but still, this is my hair." She said bouncing the curls in one hand. "I'll try it first," Harry offered. "What could I lose?"

"Your hair." Hermione replied.

"Oh, just give it here," He said waving his hand. "You're a genius, I doubt anything could go wrong." Hermione handed over the glass. He held it for a moment, staring at the contents.

"Well, bottom's up." He raised the glass in the air before gulping down the drink, smacking his lips as he pulled the cup away.

"How is it, mate?" Ron asked sitting the brush down on the table in front of him. Hermione's eyes grew wide as they focused on the brush. "Ronald! You incompetent baboon! What have you done?" Ron who was in the middle of eating a chocolate frog froze with his mouth wide open.

"What?" Harry asked starring at Hermione.

"Ron grabbed-" She was cut off when a sudden golden glow found it's way around Harry's body. Harry felt a strange, tingling sensation start at the tips of his fingers and work its way down to his feet. When his entire body was enveloped in pins and needles his skin began to bubble. "Hermione, what's going on? What's happening!" Hermione and Ron stared at Harry as he began to shrink, getting smaller and smaller until he was no longer visible and his clothes puddled around him, falling on top of him.

Harry felt strange, his stomach swirled in circles, making him want to vomit. The room around him was suddenly dark, and he felt some sort of weight on him. He rolled over onto his stomach and began to crawl out from beneath the weight. When his eyes met the light he blinked rapidly, trying to make out the shadowy figures in front of him. When they became clear his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. There was only one word he needed to describe what was in front of him, HUGE. Everything around him had grown and towered over him. Hermione and Ron stared at him with horrifying looks that made his stomach turn even more. He swallowed and tried to ask what was wrong but was shocked to say the least when all that escaped his lips was a small meow.

Hermione stared at the spot where Harry once sat and now in his place stood a small black kitten. "Ron! You grabbed the wrong brush! This brush belongs to Crookshanks!" She exclaimed, waving it in the air. "You turned him into a kitten! How could you have messed up one of the most simplest of all tasks!" Ron stared at the kitten in disbelief, chocolate frog forgotten in his hand. "Bloody hell."

Harry listened to their conversation intently, not believing what he was hearing. It wasn't possible. He couldn't be a cat. He looked down at his hands in panic expecting to see golden brown skin but was alarmed when he found two black, fuzzy paws staring back at him. _'Oh Merlin no! This can't be happening! Why? Why me?' _He thought to himself. Shaking his head he darted away from the pile of clothing trying to run but unfortunately his new body made him a little unsteady and he found himself stumbling and flipping into Hermione's feet. "Oh Harry!" Hermione said leaning over to stroke his head.

Harry lifted his head feeling dizzy and a bit dazed. Hermione reached down to grab him but the sudden movement startled him causing him to jump back, away from his friend's hands. He turned to Ron who still sat staring at him with his mouth wide open.

"Ron, how could you be so dumb! I'm going to kill you!" Harry said aloud but all that was heard by Ron was a series of loud mews. "I think he's angry with me." He pointed his index finger at the kitten who stood hissing at him.

"Harry, it will be alright. You just need to calm down." Harry glanced over at his friend swinging his tail in irritation. "It will be." She reassured him. He gave her the best skeptical look he could muster. From the side he hear Ron chuckle. "You know, Mione, he's actually kind of cute, and look at how shiny and smooth his fur is!" Harry whipped his head around to face him and let out an angry hiss.

"Ronald! Stop goofing around. I don't know what we're going to do! I don't think we'll be able to change him back! What are we going to tell people?" She jumped up and walked over to a nearby book shelf where she grabbed a rather large book. She walked it back over to the group and dropped it onto the table in front of them, the book landing with a thud. Harry who had his eyes still trained on Ron jumped in the air, frightened by the sudden noise. When his paws hit the ground, Harry darted off across the room, heading for the main entrance. When he realized he could no longer say the password to make the door open he tried to skid to a halt but by then it was too late and he slammed into the door with a small thud. "Oh, no! Harry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Harry shook the blow off and glanced up just in time to see the common room door sliding open, heading directly for him. His eyes widened as he scampered around the opening door and the two sets of feet walking in. He ran out into the hall way, not knowing where he was going, only that he needed to run away from the noise, feet, anger, and doors.

With his heart still pounding he stopped at the end of the hall to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. '_Oh no. What have I done? How am I going to get back in? I'm locked out! Merlin!' _He let out a long sigh and hung his head in surrender.

A few minutes passed where he sat in silence, trying to figure out exactly what it was he was going to do when a soft grumble broke his train of thought. He brought a paw up to his belly rubbing it in small circles. _'Well, while I'm trapped out here I might as well stroll down to the kitchen and find something to snack on_._'_ He thought to himself. He pushed his paws out in front of him sticking his bottom in the air, stretching the length of his body. He shook his head side to side and stood up straight. _'Ugh this is going to be quite a walk.'_

Around fifteen minutes later he finally walked through the doors of the kitchen with a smile on his face. He stood still for a moment or two looking around the room for a sign of anyone else. When he saw nothing he walked over to the island that sat in the middle of the room_. 'Hmm. I wonder where the refrigerator is.'_He poked his head out from behind the island searching for the ice box when he heard a clink of what sounded like glasses. He jumped behind the table stumbling back onto his butt. When he heard the noise again he stuck his head out slowly to see what was the cause of the racket. His eyes landed on a tall figure standing in front of the refrigerator searching up and down the shelves. He waited for what seemed like forever until the person closed the door and turned around carrying and turkey sandwich and a glass of milk.

He focused his eyes on the glass of milk, mouth watering with thirst. His legs began moving toward the delicious beverage on their own accord. When he found himself standing infront of the person he sat his bottom on the floor and licked his lips. The figure chuckled causing him to tear his sight away from the glass and up to the person holding it. His eyes widened at first and then fell into a narrow gaze. His stomach swirled with anger and his tail twitched with irritation. _'Malfoy.' _He thought angrily.

Malfoy took a sip of the milk, staring at the cat who wondered out from behind the island. "Well, well, what do we have here?" He said smirking at the small, black kitten. Harry's eyes narrowed even further, allowing a soft growl to emit from his throat.

"Hm. So who do you belong to, eh?" He lifted his left foot and placed it under the kitten's chin, raising it slowly, searching for a collar. Harry pulled away swinging his claws at the foot, letting a vicious hiss rip from his throat. Malfoy pulled his foot back snickering at the pathetic attempted to harm him. "Tut, tut. That's no way to treat the person holding the milk. This is want you wanted, right?" He said raising the glass in the air. Harry returned his gaze to the glass, licking his lips once more. Draco turned around and rummaged through one of the cupboards until he pulled out a small bowl. He sat it down on the counter and poured in a small amount of milk. Sitting the glass down on the counter he picked up the bowl and brought it to the ground. His gaze meeting the kitten's. "You sure you'll be nice?" He questioned. The feline seemed to have nodded as though he understood what he was saying. The blond shrugged it off and stood up.

Harry stared at Malfoy in disbelief. Did he actually have a soft spot for animals? Did this cold, slimey git actually have a heart? Harry watched as Malfoy slowly lowered the milk to the ground, not believing what was happening right before his eyes. When Malfoy stood and leaned back against the counter, Harry cautiously made his way over to the bowl, step by step. He was only two steps away from the delicious drink when Malfoy put his foot out and slid the bowl back a few inches. Harry starred at it in confusion and then glanced up at Malfoy. The blond raised a brow and nudged his head toward the milk. Harry once again stepped forward almost in reach of his destination when Malfoy pushed the bowl away yet again. When Harry figured out what Malfoy was doing he looked up at the tall boy, narrowing his eyes

"Oops, I'm sorry, my foot twitched. Go on then." He said nodding again. Malfoy grinned down at the hairball, mischieviously. Harry let out a whine. He paused for a moment starring at the milk then shifted his gaze to Malfoys foot. He grinned and took a few steps forward waiting patiently for the opportune moment when Malfoy would stick his foot out. He took one more step and sure enough a foot popped in front of his face. Harry crouched down and pounced swiftly at the foot. The movement startled Malfoy causing him to yelp in surprise. He shook his foot until the kitten lost his grip and fell to the floor.

Harry looked up at him when his feet touched the floor. He saw anger flicker in the silver, grey eyes before Malfoy leaned down and picked him up by the nape of his neck, bringing him eye level with the angry blonde. "Well, that was a stupid thing to do, wasn't it?" He spat. Harry flinched while thinking the Slytherin was just being melodramatic. He hadn't even sank his claws into him like he should have. "Looks like no milk for you tonight, eh?" Malfoy chuckled grasping the cat in his other had. "Since you have been such a bad kitten I think its time to put you in time out." He grabbed his glass of milk off the counter and started out of the room.

Harry struggled to free himself from the blonds grasp but his grip on him was too strong. Half way to their destination Harry gave up on trying to free himself and sat calmly waiting to see where they were going. Malfoy walked them down to the dungeons, through the Slytherin common room, and finally into his room. The blond pulled out his wand once inside and conjured up a small cage. He opened the door and pushed Harry inside. When he was finished he looked at the helpless kitten and raised a brow. "Hm, something's missing..." He thought for a moment and pulled out his wand.

He grabbed the glass of milk off of his desk and conjured up a small bowl. Pouring the milk into the bowl the blonde sat it down outside of Harry's cage, out of his reach. "That's to look at and think about what you've done." The blonde chuckled and walked away with a smirk on his face into what Harry assumed was the shower room. Harry sat flicking his tail in anger glowering at the Slytherin's back, letting out a small meow as he disappeared.


End file.
